The Perfect Gift
by Kiyohime
Summary: [ShizNat. OneShot.] Natsuki forgets that it's Valentine's Day and she has nothing to get Shizuru... but gets an idea from a certain redhead's suggestion. HAPPY VDAY!


_This is an one-shot._

_Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_

_ **EDIT: **I changed one thing in this fic... from Rod Stewart to Van Morrison. Kieli at LJ mentioned about that song, so I decided to go ahead and listen to it on youtube... and it was better than Rod just as Kieli said. So, credit goes to her for making me feel like I should listen to the song. :)  
_

**The Perfect Gift**

"Mai! You will make two bowls of ramen tonight for me, like you promised??"

"Yes, Mikoto. Now go on. I won't make you any if you're late for your class," the fiery redhead smirked as a look of horror claimed it's place upon Mikoto's face. Mikoto wasted no time turning on her heel and dashing off to class with godlike speed.

With a sigh, a chuckle and shaking of her head, Mai entered the classroom but then froze on the spot. Sweatdrops became visible as they rolled down the back of her head due to the sight before her eyes. _'Don't tell me… Kaichou-- Fujino-sama did something to her again.' _

No one other than Natsuki Kuga could master the angry and tough biker girl look. Although, ever since Shizuru entered her life, Natsuki had actually started to…smile more often. But this was like a flashback to the olden days. At her desk, the young motorcyclist was glaring out of the window with her chin rested upon her open palm.

"What did your girlfriend do to you now?"

"OI! Didn't I tell you to keep quiet about that around here!?" Emerald eyes darted to glare at her friend with a blush rapidly spreading across her face.

'_Heh, now I can see why Shizuru says she's so adorable,' _ "Hai, hai… I know. _Certain _fan girls," Mai spoke in a low whisper as she eyed the fan girls of the former kaichou entering the class room before setting her gaze upon Natsuki.

"Anyway, what did she do to you to make you look like this?"

A grumble and adverted gaze in answer.

Mai sighed, "She tease you too much again?"

"…We had a fight this morning."

"Oh… about what?" Mai inquired with a frown.

"… It's a long story."

"Ohh, I get it. You're not going to tell me what embarrassing thing she did to you," the former flame HiME said with a smirk.

**Meanwhile… At Fuka University**

A howl of laughter echoed through out the classroom Shizuru was currently in. The laughter, undoubtedly, belonged to a blonde with brute strength and a bad habit of messing words up.

"Ara… is it really THAT embarrassing?" a sigh fled the chestnut haired girl's lips, "Maybe I should've never called her that in front of her friends."

Haruka was too busy laughing so hard her face was beginning to turn red and slamming her fist on the desk as if she was attempting to calm the laughter down, "N-no wonder… Y-you and Natsuki fought this morning! HAHAHA! That's just PRECIOUS!"

"Priceless, Suzushiro-san."

**Back at Fuka Academy**

Yet another glare was sent towards Mai's direction, "Now, I refuse to tell you. Only god knows who you'd go off gossiping about it to!" Natsuki then harrumphed and looked off to the side while crossing her arms across her chest.

Suddenly Natsuki had a chill and sneezed. _'Wha… I wonder who's talking about me! Oh god, don't tell me… That woman better had not… ARG.' _

Mai threw her hands up in a sign of defeat, "okay, okay… no need to be so stingy. What are you and Fujino-san going to do tonight, hmm??"

Natsuki's eyes softened in confusion as she looked at her friend, "Tonight…? Uhm, I'll pretty much be playing video games and eating mayo. As for Shizuru….."

"What!? Don't tell me you forgot what day today is!?" Mai exclaimed while the inner Mai shuddered in disgust at Natsuki's unhealthy addiction to mayonnaise.

"Eh?" Not wanting to play the game of guessing, Natsuki just shrugged then something caught her eye from the side. She glanced over towards that direction to see three of their classmates holding cards. Pink and red cards… and flowers. Realization then slapped her across the face within seconds, "It's Valentine's Day!?? CRAP! I didn't even get Shizuru anything!"

Mai only could groan and slap a hand over her face. _'I should've expected this from her…' _

The two former HiMEs ended up discussing about what to get for Natsuki's beloved one. She felt guilty for forgetting though. It was a special day for lovers, and indeed, lovers, they were. They had started dating a month after Shizuru's graduation. As foreshadowed, they had tough times during that month thanks to the HiME Carnival and all that. Fortunately, the outcome turned out well. VERY well.

Class had started before Natsuki and Mai could even come up with an idea so they waited till after class and till lunch time.

Unexpectedly, Nao had joined Mai and Natsuki for lunch in the Director's garden. However, her reasons were somewhat expected. Nao only went there to torture Natsuki and pry in her plans for the evening. Obviously Nao had connections with Chie, the school's biggest gossip.

"_You don't even have a gift for that crazy bitch?? You're an idiot." Julia's former owner only chuckled, got up and dusted herself off. " You know, if I were you… I'd buy some edible panties from your favorite store, Victoria's Secret," Nao's evil smirk was answered with a death glare from the heavily blushing face of her rival._

**Kuga/Fujino residence - 7:05 PM**

Nao's suggestion, even as it was expected from HER, had gotten Natsuki thinking and gave her an idea. She had done some shopping at two stores before returning home.

Taking a glance down at her attire, the young motorcyclist blushed and smiled gently, thinking about how happy Shizuru would be.

Upon thinking about Nao's suggestion, she looked back at the few months she had spent with Shizuru and realized something. They haven't even done anything more than exchanging kisses and cuddling. She cursed herself for being too shy to take action and give Shizuru what she wanted… she would see that gleam of longing in the chestnut haired beauty's eyes at times.

Tonight was going to be different. Oh, indeed it would. Natsuki also made sure there wouldn't be any interruptions. In order to accomplish that, she unplugged all the phone cords out of the wall and turned her cell phone off. Tonight, her attention will be focused solely on Shizuru and only Shizuru.

**7:45 PM**

A soft click of a key turning the lock was followed by the door opening.

"Honey, I'm home!" Shizuru called out to the apartment and tossed her bag and purse on the small table in the hallway near the door. Silence was received in answer and this worried her, just slightly. _'Maybe Natsuki didn't hear me?'_

After kicking her shoes off, she journeyed through the hallway in search for her lover. Coming to a halt through the doorway to the living room, Shizuru only could stare in shock at the sight in the living room.

On the coffee table, among a layer of red and white rose petals, there laid a fluffy teddy bear with a large heart on it's chest and a single word embedded on it read: _Aishiteru_. Next to the bear, a vase with a dozen of roses in the color of blood, just like her own eyes. That wasn't just it. The living room was dark as well and the only source of light were two candles lit up on both ends of the table, far away from the teddy as possible. They gave the living room some kind of ethereal glow. As a smile crept across the chestnut haired beauty's lips, something else caught her eye. A small rectangular paper with a red writing on it leaning against the teddy bear. Stalking closer to the table, she picked the paper up to read it. She knew the writing was Natsuki's, she knew the handwriting too well. In the background, she could hear Van Morrison's "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" playing on the stereo.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

The note read: **_Look behind you._**

Shizuru obliged. Although, the teddy, roses and the candles on the table were shocking enough for Shizuru, the next sight she saw was more than enough to make her eyes pop out of their sockets if possible.

Leaning against the frame of the doorway, there stood her lover. Clad in pink sheer wrap robe left open to give Shizuru a glimpse of her satin pink lingerie. Shizuru's eyes raked over Natsuki's scantily-clad figure in an intense observation. Lastly, as her gaze fell upon Natsuki's face, she saw something she hasn't seen for a long while. A warm and genuine smile. It made her look even more beautiful than an angel.

"Na…tsu…ki…"

There was no response from the cobalt blue haired beauty as she pulled away from the frame and walked over to Shizuru, her hips swaying in a seductive manner. It sent Shizuru into a trance.

"Na--"

"Shut up." Natsuki ordered and begun to peel Shizuru of her layers while planting a soft kiss here and there on her lover's face and neck, causing Shizuru to shiver with anticipation. The lyrics of Van Morrison could only be heard playing through out the room.

_Oh the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort, too  
And you fill my heart with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
_

Bringing her lips to Shizuru's ear, Natsuki muttered in a low husky whisper, "Tonight…whatever you wish to do to me… don't hesitate… I'm all yours."

_There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine, like the sun  
At the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the One  
_

As the song played on, clothes were littered from the living room to the bedroom. All belonged to Shizuru. Natsuki's came off in the bedroom as Shizuru gave in to wanton sin being presented before her.

_Take away my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do…_

The song then dies out and whispered terms of endearment are drowned by gasps and cries of pleasure. Nails raking across bare backs. Tongues frantically battling for dominance. Bare flesh gliding against bare flesh, veiled in light perspiration. Two figures rocking into each other, becoming one and never stopping till they reach the throes of ecstasy, ending it with screaming out one other's names.

After regaining their strength to move a muscle, emerald eyes meet burgundy ones and a whisper flees the young motorcyclist's lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shizuru… I hope you liked your gift."

A warm smile is given in answer, "Natsuki… that was the perfect gift. _You_ are the most perfect gift for me, every single day."

**Fin**

_**Omake**_

Haruka, Yukino, Shizuru and Natsuki are out on a double date at a fancy restaurant

Shizuru: Kikukawa-san and Suzushiro-san… it's nice to see you both on this evening. Ookini.

Yukino: (Blushes slightly and smiles) Ah no need to thank me, really. It was Haruka's idea.

Natsuki: Huh. I'm amazed. Never thought a woman like you would have the guts to go out on a date.

Haruka: (Stares at Natsuki)

Natsuki: …Oi, what are you staring at?

Haruka: … (Bursts out laughing) I cannot believe she called you snugglums! HAHAHA! SO PRECIOUS!

Yukino: **Priceless**, Haruka. (Tries her hardest not to giggle)

Natsuki: (Blushes madly. Vein throb and turns to glare at Shizuru) SHI-ZU-RU! YOU TOLD HER!?!?

Shizuru: (Looks at Natsuki with a pained smile) I'm sorry… she threatened to throw my tea packages in the ocean. (Sigh)


End file.
